


arthur/lancelot

by romanticalgirl



Series: pick-a-porn [20]
Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 9-10-07</p>
    </blockquote>





	arthur/lancelot

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 9-10-07

“Get on your knees.” 

Arthur does as he’s told, the sword at his throat more than enough incentive, even if he weren’t already disarmed. He sinks down, his eyes on the silver metal so bright even in the darkness, the second blade resting heavily on his shoulder. 

Lancelot laughs softly, menacingly, and Arthur can’t help but wonder how drunk the younger man is, though he imagines its between not enough and far too much, as anywhere else and Arthur would have bested him. 

“Going to show you a different kind of prayer.” Arthur shudders at the blasphemy, shudders harder as Lancelot’s blade scrapes up the length of his neck to his jaw. “Going to make you forsake your God and worship me.”

“God will not be so easily forsworn.”

Lancelot leans in, his mouth hot in a prelude to the sharp bite of his teeth on Arthur’s earlobe. His low, hot laugh scorches Arthur’s blood. “No one said I was going to be easy.”


End file.
